User blog:Chosmoss/Aatrox (Rework)
Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is a champion in League of Legends. Rework Thoughts Hey, guys. First, I wanna say english is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistake. His rework objective is to define Aatrox's character as a squishy drain-fighter that can deal tons of damage if he can manage to stay in the fight for a long time, with clear strenghs and weakness. Strenghs: Life Steal; Fights and Teamfights; Prolonged Fights. Weakness: Squishy; Early Game; Basic Attack Dependent. I'd love to hear what you think about the rework! Thank you. Abilities to based on level. |description2 = Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox enters and drains his Blood Well, healing himself over the next 3 seconds for up to 25% of the Blood Well's maximum capacity, plus its upon activation, and receives bonus attack speed}} for every 1% in his Blood Well for seconds. |description3 = Whenever Aatrox has more than 50% stored in his Blood Well, Massacre cooldoown in reduced by 0.5 to 1.5 per second based on the amount of blood stored. |static = }} Aatrox dashes to the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies upon landing and enemies in the epicenter for 1.25 second. |description2 =If Aatrox hits an enemy with Distress, he refunds 50% of the cost of the ability, up to two times. |leveling = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health |targeting = Dark Flight is a ground-targeted dash that knocks up and damages in a circular area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. }} Aatrox basic attacks heals him by a percentage of the damage before the resistenses. The heal amount is increased by 50% while Aatrox is and double while Aatrox is }} |description2 = For the next 4 seconds, the passive ability is deactivated but Aatrox basic attacks deals bonus physical damage.}} |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. }} Aatrox unleashes two converging energy waves in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit, them for 1.5 second and marking champions and monsters with Distress for 3 seconds. |description2 = Attacking marked enemies steals a part of their life and reduces Aatrox basic ability cooldowns by 1.5 second (0.5 for Dark Flight). |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 950 |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health |targeting = Blades of Torment is a pass-through skillshot that fires two energy beams that converge towards the targeted direction. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage and the slow. }} For every 1.25 second Aatrox is in combat, the healing and damage of his skills is increased and the effectiveness of Grievous Wounds is decreased, staking up to 5 times. |description2 = Aatrox gains , attack range and his attacks deals 40% damage to nearby enemies. On-hit effects have 50% effectiveness. |description3 = Attacks in enemy champions increases the duration by 1 second, double to marked champions. Also, Blades of Torment cooldown reduction on marked enemies is increased to 2 seconds (1 for Dark Flight). |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Massacre is a point-blank area of effect that temporally increases Aatrox's attacks. |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the initial blast of damage. |additional = * Aatrox is still classified as a melee champion for the duration of Massacre. }} Change Log 2³ Update * Base Health Regen. increased to 6 from 5. * statis duration reducted to 2 from 3 seconds. * now can be interrupted by stuns. * heal changed to 4% / 5.5% / 7% / 8.5% / 10% from 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 * now decreases the effectiveness of Grievous Wounds. 1° Update * does not cost life anymore. Category:Custom champions